


Beautiful Night

by GeekyHero



Series: Peter Parker and Percy Jackson Drabbles [8]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Best Friends, Everyone Has Issues, Everyone Is Gay, Everyone Loves Peter Parker, Jealous Peter, M/M, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Oblivious Percy Jackson, Percy Jackson Has Feels, Percy Jackson is Good Boyfriend, Percy Knows Things, Percy is a Dork, Peter Parker Feels, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Peter Parker, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, sort of date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 10:17:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16871110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekyHero/pseuds/GeekyHero
Summary: Peter gets a tiny bit jealous, so he takes Percy out.





	Beautiful Night

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy!  
> I apologize for not being able to update uwu!

Slamming his locker out of anger, Peter clenched his hand around his bag. His brown eyes looked up to see the new dent put into the blue metal. Flinching when a hand was put on his shoulder, slowly looking up before feeling his shoulders sag in relief. Ned looked at him with his darker brown eyes, sympathy filling them.

“Come on, Ned.” Peter grumbled with a sigh, walking down the hallway shoulder to shoulder. “I need to ‘release my anger’, something Mr. Stark always says.”

Ned nodded at his friend, a frown lacing his features. “Don’t let Flash get to you, he is a big dick. Everyone in this school knows it.”

“Then why is he ‘Mr. Popular’?” The teen huffed out with small frustrated noise. “Why does he get off the hook on everything he does? Why do we have to pay for his consequences?!” Peter shouted the last bit, taking a shooting look at Ned to only exhale slowly as he noticed he made Ned slightly afraid.

“I-I’m sorry, Ned. I shouldn’t be taking this out on you.” His other best friend just shook his head with small smile. Bumping shoulders with Peter.

“I understand, man. You are under a huge amount of stress. All those projects, the internship, and being Spider-Man? Plus, you have to make sure your boyfriend doesn’t get expelled and explode his new school.”

Peter bit his bottom lip wanting to correct Ned that none of that was Percy’s fault, it was  _ their _ fault. It wasn’t Percy’s fault that he was a powerful half-blood and most things went for him to get a good meal, but Peter can’t tell Ned that. Even though he has been one of his best friend for about three years now, it’s already dangerous enough that just Peter knows. Adding to the Avengers. It puts the myth world at stake. 

“Which we now have to lookout for Flash.  _ Again _ . If he is starting his yearly troubles, that means we need to stay as far as we can away from him. I don’t like saying this at all, but let others be dragged into his problems. Not us.” Peter mumbled as they walked down the steps and off school grounds. 

Ned made noise in agreement. Before he lowered his voice to where the both of them could only hear. “Are you going out as Spider-Man?”

“Later tonight, I promise Perce that I would help him with his math---” That as until a couple of cop cars went flying past, the wind making the boys hair fly. “Never mind.”

“If you see him on your way home, tell him I’m sorry!” With that Peter went running the same way the cop cars were going. Ned only sighed with a small smile

* * *

 

Around seven at night Peter was swinging back home, that was until something caught his eye. Swinging around a corner that was pretty close to his apartment complex, peaking over the side of it his eyes narrowed.

There he saw Percy walking home with some….girl?  _ His  _ Percy was walking home with a _ girl _ ? This  **_late_ ** ?! 

“Karen, zoom in on that conversation.” Peter commanded quietly, his fist tightening on the ledge.

“Of course, Peter. Is everything alright?” Karen was using that motherly tone Aunt May always has, for some reason it always made his chest warm.

“Yeah, yeah, shh.” 

Karen zoomed in on them so Peter could get a better look, the sound activated on and Peter could hear his boyfriend’s laughter. It sounded kind of strained though, which made the spiderling worried, well  _ more _ worried.

“Well, thank you for helping me.” Percy reached out and shook the brunette girl’s hand gently. “Math is not my strong subject.”

“I could see that, if it wasn’t you wouldn’t have came to me.” The girl giggled quietly, moving her hand to what Peter was guessing she was pushing up her glasses. 

“Well, my boyfriend dropped out on me last minute.” Percy stuffed his hands in his pockets, he looked uncomfortable. Peter winced at his statement though. 

“That’s terrible.” the girl shuddered fakely, Peter cringed. “Who does that? Well, you can always come to me. I’m always open.”

_ ‘In what way?’  _ Peter thought to himself with a deep cringe and slight growl come up his throat.  _ ‘To help him or to open your legs?’ _

“I don’t blame him, he is super busy. For reasons I can’t exactly say.” Percy shifted his feet, his eyes falling to the ground. 

“Awh, that’s okay. If you don’t mind me asking, what school does he go too? You don’t hangout with anybody besides that small group of weirdos.” Percy glared at her after that. 

“They are not weirdos, thank you very much.” Percy huffed annoyed, before he smirked proudly. “And for your information, my boyfriend goes to Midtown High. The school of technology and science.”

The girl was about to reply before there was beeping coming from her watch. Looking down at it with groan. “I gotta go my father needs me.” She went to give Percy a kiss on the cheek but the demigod moved away pretty quickly.

“I’d rather you not do that.” He growled slightly, pushing her away with one hand. “You should go.” The girl huffed annoyed stomping off. Peter felt his heart wanting to burst, once the girl was a good distance Peter swung down towards Percy.

Just as he about to walk through the door to the building Spider-Man swept him off the ground which resulted with a screaming Percy. When they landed on top of a building, Percy pushed the spider away with huff.

“What the fuck, Peter?!” Percy shouted throwing his hands in the air. “You about gave me a fucking heart attack, I thought I was being fucking abducted by the damned gods!”

Ripping off his mask, gripping it one hand as he looked at the other guilty eyes. “Perce--”

“Don’t ‘Perce’ me! I about fucking punched you in the face, do you realize how bad I would have felt after that?!” Percy rubbed his face with a groan. “You are so lucky that I didn’t have Riptide in my hand. I could have stabbed you in the gut. Ohmygods.”

“Percy, I’m sorry.” The younger teen blurted out, his hands anxiously picking at his mask. His hair wildly bouncing everywhere. “I’m sorry I ditch you today, I’m sorry that I’m busy all the time, I’m sorry for making promises I can’t keep--”

“Hey, Peter, stop it.” Percy walked up to him, cupping his lover’s face. “You know I understand, I forgive you. Why are apologizing so much? Especially for other things you can’t control.”

Peter looked down to only have his gaze forced back up, biting his lower lip as an anxious bubbled formed in his stomach. “I-I saw you walking home with that girl.” The demigod’s eyes soften. “Y-You had to get someone else to help you because your boyfriend isn’t even able to help you because he is so unloyal, untrust--”

“Stop saying those bad things about yourself, Peter, I mean it.” The older boy scolded gently, his voice firm but soft. “You are  _ very _ loyal and trustworthy. You are busy, Peter Parker. Yes, I’m your boyfriend and that you are supposed to spend time with me but not every living second. You are Spider-Man and the intern of Tony-freaking-Stark. You go to a school who expects so much out of their students. Peter you are working on two essays and one project. That is a huge amount of work.” Percy’s thumbs ran across the cheek bones of his lover. 

“I promise,  deliciae, I’m not upset. I understand.” Percy smiled softly, chuckling. “I mean look at me, I’m almost as busy as you are. I’m gone for half of the summer at camp, teaching younger demigods how to survive. Protecting my own life.” Kissing Peter’s lips softly, whispering against them. “I love you, Peter.”

“I love you too.” Digging his face into Percy’s chest. “Also if that girl tries to kiss you one more time I’m going to smack her sideways.”

Percy busted out laughing, clutching onto Peter tighter. Kissing the top of his head. “This is why you are my best friend and boyfriend.” Peter only huffed out a laugh.

“Do you really want to go home yet?” Peter asked softly, his eyes shining with a hint of some kind of hope.

“No, not really. What do you have planned, webhead?” Percy’s arms were wrapped around Peter’s neck. Peter chuckled a tiny bit.

“You will see~” Peter put on his mask and picked up his backpack. Wrapping an arm around Percy, the spider laughed easily. “Hold on tight, water-boy.”

With that Peter jumped off the ledge and shot out a web forward, Percy yelped in shock and held onto Peter with a death grip. His face hid into the side of Peter’s neck. As he prayed in some kind of Greek language, which Peter caught a couple of words, ‘Zeus’ and ‘Please don’t shoot--’, that was it.

Once the both of them touched ground on top of a tall building, Peter hummed softly looking down at the buzzing city. Touching the back of Percy’s head with a small laugh.

“You can let go now, Perce. Open your eyes.” Percy didn’t let go but he did open his eyes. They widened as a small gasp left his mouth. There were millions of star shining above as the city lights flickered beautifully with them.

“Peter, this is really beautiful.” 

The spider only hummed in response, helping Percy sit down on the edge. Their feet dangled on the side, Peter taking off his mask again. Leaning his head on Percy’s shoulder. 

“Do you want to talk about what happened today? When I saw Ned he looked worried, which if he is worried that means the both of you had a bad day.” Peter just sat there silent as he played with Percy’s fingers.

“It was Flash again, wasn’t it?” Peter nodded slowly, slightly hesitant. The demigod sighed. “Since you won’t tell me what happened today, how about you explain to me how you got hurt that one time? Remember when you came into my bedroom,  _ bleeding _ .”

Peter groaned, sitting up. He had no choice, this is Percy we are talking about. Stubborn Percy Jackson. “That one time I got hurt was because of a robber.”

“Well  _ robbers _ . They were cornering a woman, I found her when she was screaming for help. The one of the robbers slapped her for that, which made my blood boil. That was when I attacked, taking one out left from right. Then I was stupid--”

“You are not stupid, stop saying that. Now, carry on.” Percy crossed his arms over his chest with smirk. Peter glared at him.

“Anyways, one of them shot the gun they had. My spidey senses went off, I barely dodged the bullet, but it grazed me pretty good. I got a scar from where you patched me up. Which I’m still very thankful for.” Pecking his lover lips, the demigod humming back in response.

“You like Rubies, right?” Percy asked out of the blue, nosing right behind Peter’s ear. The spiderling, nodded slightly confused.

“I like all crystals and diamonds to be honest. Just Rubies and Topaz are my favorites. Why? What are you up too?” Peter squinted at his boyfriend, Percy chuckled.

“Nothing, just wondering.” Percy kissed the top of the spiders head. “Mine are Sapphires and Spectrolite.”

“Those are really pretty.” Peter always loved the small talk he has Percy, it’s some of the best things. “How is your mom doing? I haven’t talked to her in a while.”

“She is doing really well, her and my sibling. We still don’t know the gender. I honestly don’t care what sex it is, I just know I’m going to protect them with my life.” Percy promised out loud. “Nothing is going to hurt them. Not on my watch.”

“You are going to be the best brother in the world.” Peter cupped the side of Percy face. “I’ve always wanted siblings, but it’s always been me, Aunt May and Uncle Ben. They never told me about my parents.” Peter sighed quietly, his hand falling.

“The only thing ever remember about them is that my father used to put me on his shoulders and my mom would sing me to sleep. Her voice is very vague, but it’s still there.” 

Percy wrapped his arms around Peter, bringing him to his chest. “Well, I think they would be absolutely proud of you.” Bringing up his hand to push away a piece of hair from his lover’s face.

“Yeah?” The younger Parker has hope gleaming in his eyes, a small smile on his pink lips. Percy nodded at him, a smile of his own. “Aunt May says the same thing. She always says they would be very proud of who I have become. I always tell her in response that my parents would be proud of how her and Ben raised me.”

“And I honestly I think they would be grateful that I had you through all of those years.” The demigod’s eyes widen in response. “I didn’t start making true friends until I turned thirteen. I become friends with Annabeth, Grover and I got closer, then when I hit eighth grade year I met Ned and MJ. Middle school year is also when I meet Flash, but he is only one hill I have to overcome.”

“The reason why I think they would be thanking you is because, Perce, you taught me how to trust people and to be sort of social. You forced me to go to things with you, which helped most of my childhood. Even though I was stuck up your ass most of the time.” Peter sighed, turning to look at Percy in the eye.

His eyes were so full of adoration and love, Percy thought he was going to cry. Leaning down slowly, Percy caught Peter’s lips into loving, passion filled kiss. A kiss that showed Peter how much he meant to the demigod. A kiss that showed Peter how much Percy loved and cared about him.

“Do you realize what you do to me?” Percy whispered against, Peter’s lips. Only getting a soft shake of the head and soft sigh. “You make me absolutely  _ crazy _ , Parker.”

“Really?” Peter panted, his arms wrapped around his boyfriend’s neck bringing him closer. “Why don’t you show me how crazy?”

“I can’t exactly, since we are out in public, spider-boy.” Percy pecked his lover’s lips once again. “Maybe once we are alone, I will~” The demigod winked.

Small little things like that make Peter blush so red. Sticking his face into his demigod’s neck, giggling quietly. Percy chuckled back, kissing the top of Peter’s head gently. Looking up at the dazzling stars, Percy couldn’t help but smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Translation -  
> deliciae - darling


End file.
